Trapped
by liljezjinx
Summary: Dark tale of what some people might do to be with someone they feel they truly love even if their love is not returned. Dark, violent and sexual. This takes place before & after Hogwarts but not according to canon, nothing after Order of the Phoenix.


_**DISCLAIMER: EVERYTHING BELONGS TO J.K. ROWLING. NOTHING EXCEPT THE PLOT OF THIS STORY IS MINE. ALL CHARACTERS ARE THE CREATION AND PROPERTY OF J.K. ROWLING. I DONT PROFIT FROM THIS STORY AND THIS IS CURRENTLY JUST A HOBBY. PLEASE DONT SUE. )**_

**TRAPPED **** By: LilJezJinx  
**

**CHAPTER 1 **

Draco sat up quickly when he heard the click of the front door opening, signaling  
in his head that Harry was home. He slowly got up and went downstairs. He was  
never sure when his presence was welcomed but he didn't want to anger Harry  
in case Harry had wanted Draco to come see him at the moment. Draco stopped  
short down the middle of the staircase. It seem that Harry had company. Harry  
looked up to see Draco coming down the stairs and a slow smile crept across his  
face. It was not a pleasant smile.

Harry wrapped his arms around the pretty girl that was giggling next to him,  
suddenly turning her and kissing her very deeply and tenderly, running his hands  
softly through her hair and slowly down her face. He lightly traced her lips with  
his finger after ending the kiss and then kissed her softly on each of her now  
closed eyelids. Breathless the girl slowly regained her composer and opened her  
eyes. "Oh, Harry that was wonderful" she sighed. He smiled sweetly at her but  
looking past her he fixed his eyes on Draco and the look in his eyes was malicious  
and laughing.

Draco felt his stomach twist into a knot and the air in his lungs felted trapped  
His chest felt like it was going to constrict until his heart just gave out. He  
wanted to turn and run but he was pinned under Harry's stare. He saw Harry  
mouth a single word that broke what was left of his heart into a million pieces,  
"stay" and nothing else. He had no choice. He wanted to cry. He wanted to  
scream. But he obeyed and did not move a muscle.

"Who is that?" the girl giggled. Obviously this was a muggle girl. No one in the  
wizarding world would have not recognized Draco Malfoy or not known why he  
was there. "He's nobody important, just ignore him" laughed Harry smoothly.  
"Oh come on tell me who that is and why is he just standing there like that" the  
girl insisted. "Alright fine, that's my slave and I want him to watch while I make  
love to the most beautiful girl I've seen in years" Harry whispered, albeit loud  
enough for Draco to hear. "Huh, are you serious, you are so kinky Harry" the girl  
said, slurring slightly due to the many expensive drinks Harry had bought her  
earlier in the evening, which is probably also the reason why she didn't seem too  
concern with the whole "slave" issue. "Of course I'm serious, I think you are so  
beautiful and so wonderful, I don't remember when I've had such a fantastic  
evening like the night I'm having with you right now. You truly are a very special  
girl", breathed Harry seductively. The girl almost melted into his arms.

Harry kissed her again more powerfully but still so tenderly that it made Draco's  
entire soul ache wishing Harry would kiss him like that. Just once, to be kissed by  
Harry in such a way would be enough for Draco. Harry caressed her softly then  
broke the kiss leaving the girl once again breathless. "Would you consider seeing  
me again tomorrow night, I have tickets to the show "Bliss", Harry asked softly,  
acting as if he was unsure about what the girl's answer would be. "Harry that  
show has been sold out for months, I can't believe you have tickets, of course I'll  
go", she answered quickly. Harry smiled brilliantly and told her he would pick her  
up the next evening. Giving her another deep kiss he saw her out of the mansion.  
Closing the door softly, the click of the lock cut sharply through the quiet mansion,

Harry then turned and looked at Draco and grinned mercilessly "now she is  
someone worth taking out and spending time with", he said to Draco. Shaking  
his head, "now what to do with you, can't have you running around ruining my  
dates", he said, mostly to himself. Draco couldn't make himself move, he just  
stood there as Harry started walking towards him smiling, that vicious smile that  
he reserved solely for Draco.


End file.
